The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Streptocarpus .times. hybridus known by the varietal name of Susi. The new cultivar was developed in a breeding program and is a cross of the varieties Rubina 31 (pollen parent) and Rot 41 (seed parent). The new cultivar is distinguished from its parentage by its persistent flower color, early blooming, short leaves, bright yellow throat and abundant blooming.
The new cultivar is generally characterized by a compact bouquet of bloom on top of the plant. The new cultivar exhibits vigorous plant growth and is a prolific bloomer. In addition, the new cultivar exhibits a more vivid red color as compared to other red varieties.
The new cultivar was discovered in 1979 in Hedingen, Switzerland; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Hedingen, Switzerland; and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Floral Company in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive charcteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar, when grown in a greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., has a response time of eight weeks. This response time is measured from a plantlet which is a well rooted young plant in a five centimeter pot to a flowering plant in a fifteen centimeter pot.